


It Takes Effort

by Goofatron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are surprised when Naruto presents them with birthday gifts they never would have expected. They want to return the gesture and gift him one just as special, but there's only one problem: Neither of them know when his birthday is.





	It Takes Effort

**Author's Note:**

> A mini fic I'm doing. Nothing more than a couple of chapters, maybe three. Basically, it's an obligatory Naruto birthday fic, and I wanted to do my take on it.

The first thing that Uzumaki Naruto did after being assembled into his team was obtain their birthdates. Well, for his Sensei Kakashi, and rival, Uchiha Sasuke he did. He already knew Sakura's birthday from when he first developed a crush on her a couple of years ago, though she always rejected his gifts. This time was different as they were now together as a unit.

So when Sakura opened her present from her escentric teammate, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had actually put thought into it. She thought that it might have been because he was smitten with her, but still appreciated the present all the same. It was a comb fashioned out of polished sandalwood. The top had a floral decor which was painted gold.

After giving Naruto her thanks, she took off her headband, and placed her hair in a messy bun, and rested the comb in letting it hold her hair in place. Naruto over complimented her new look, while Sasuke merely nodded in agreement which made her blush.

When Sasuke's birthday came around, he expected the usual - tons of cards and useless trinkets from the girls who swooned over him. He even expected Sakura's present to be in the same league, but it wasn't. She had gifted him a set of three kunai with the Uchiha clan symbol engraved on the handles. The metal was of decent quality, and was stored in a polished oak box which had his name burned onto the top of it. He thanked Sakura - genuinely.

When Naruto approached him with a small wrapped jar in hand he was surprised. He figured the idiot would claim to have forgotten about his birthday. Not that it would have bothered Sasuke. Seeing his rival holding out the present instead of just shoving it at him gave Sasuke a newfound amount of respect for Naruto.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

It may have been the most sincere tone of voice that Naruto had ever used with him. He didn't sneer, he didn't glare, he didn't call him a "bastard", nor did he berate.

Sasuke took the present which had been neatly wrapped in a decorative woodblock print that featured a crow perched upon a branch with blooming white blossoms. It was bunched up at the top of the jar and tied together with string. Taking one of the loose ends, and pulling it revealed a full jar of red fruit. It looked like either cherries or tomatos, he wasn't quite sure.

"They're marinated cherry tomatoes," Naruto answered for him. "I made them with a spicy citrus paste, 'cus I know you don't like sweets."

He made these himself? As if Sasuke couldn't be surprised any further, of course his rival would show him up. Even Sakura seemed a bit dazzled that Naruto had put that much time into his gift. Sasuke placed the jar, and box of kunai in his backpack. "Thanks, Naruto," he offered a smile to his teammate. "I'm sure I'll enjoy them."

Naruto laughed somewhat nervously, "I hope so, 'cus that was my fifth batch after the others turned out too spicy, or too salty."

As the day passed, it came time for the group to head their separate ways. Naruto waved goodbye to his friends, and took off to his place. Sakura and Sasuke walked with each other for a while as they were both headed in the same direction. "So, Sasuke, did you have a good birthday?" Sakura cringed at her attempt to try and talk to her crush. What a basic question.

"Yeah," he replied amused by her reaction. "It was nice." And he meant it. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since the massacre happened, and he had to admit that it was a nice change.

"I'm happy," Sakura smiled brightly. She looked off toward the treeline where the sun was beginning to descend. The smile she bore began to fade slowly, and she turned her head towards Sasuke. "Do you know when Naruto's birthday is?"

Sasuke slowed his pace to a halt. Sakura did the same. She could tell he was in deep thought over her question. His expression varied from questionable, to frustration, then to shock. Neither of them knew when his birthday was.

* * *

"So the two of you want Naruto's birth date?" Kakashi eyed the two genin closely.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi hummed while flipping through his book he always, always seemed to have on his person, and was staring at a page that his students were sure that it was the only page he read.

"Why?"

It caught both Sasuke and Sakura off guard. They looked at each other puzzled by their sensei's question. "Why what?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

Kakashi sighed, "Why do you want to know his birth date?" he asked without looking at them.

"Well," Sakura shuffled in place. She wasn't sure how to really answer. Because they wanted to surprise him like he had them? Because they didn't want him to feel left out?

"I'm waiting," Kakashi whistled.

"Why does it matter 'why' we want it?" Sasuke asked in a huff.

Kakashi closed his book, "I suppose the point I'm trying to get across is: why did he know about your birthdays, and you don't know his?"

Sakura noticed a gleam of judgement in his eyes. She felt so uncomfortable under his gaze. "Well," she began. "It's… it's not like he told us." she chided herself it sounded like a bad excuse.

"Did either of you ever think to ask him?" Sensei's tone was harsh. It cut both students to the core. They felt guilty. Their silence was enough for an answer. He reopened his book, this time to a new page, and answered, "It's October tenth."

* * *

Aside from some local odd jobs, and small missions, there wasn't much to do in the village, which meant ample time to plan for Naruto's birthday. Sakura went to Sasuke's residence the week after they got the date out of Kakashi. She stood with a backpack slung around her shoulder. As soon as Sasuke let her in, she went to the large kotatsu table in the living area, sat down and unloaded her bag which contained several notebooks. Each one filled with drawings and each entitled,  _Birthday Plans_. Yes, Sakura has been busy this past week. Sasuke went to make them both tea while she rambled continuously about her plans.

"So, I was thinking that we could throw him a huge party and invite everyone else who was in our class too! We could have it in one of the parks, or even at his place. Though one of us would have to distract him while the other decorates and puts things together. Do you think that Kakashi-sensei wou-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her. He walked in from the kitchen with a tray holding a teapot and two cups. "Isn't this all a bit excessive?" he poured two cups of tea and handed one to her. "Why won't a present be enough?"

Sakura sighed into her cup before taking a hot, relaxing sip. "You think I'm overreacting, don't you?"

"I think you are trying too hard to prove to Naruto that you care," he retorted while sipping his own cup. "It's not a bad thing, but it could be a bit overbearing." He took hold of one of the books and flipped through it. He was impressed with the amount of detail that went into Sakura's planning. She had written in what types of decorations would go where, what games there should be, even a small menu dedicated to Naruto's favorite food, ramen. "How about this," he closed the book and looked at her. "We'll meet him at the park or something. Maybe the bridge that we usually meet at for briefings would be better. Then after we exchange gifts, we bring him back here and surprise him with a giant bowl of ramen."

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped. "You're a true genius! That's a great idea!" She threw her arms in the air in both triumph and relief. "What are you getting Naruto for his birthday?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke answered absentmindedly, still looking through her books. She had really nice writing. "There's still like, two months before it's here. We have plenty of time."

"I guess you're right," she agreed while finishing her cup. She smiled at Sasuke as he poured her another cup. Her mind wandered off into her fantasy realm and dreamed that this must what being married to Sasuke is like. Her face turned red and she tried to control it as she didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment she was sharing with him.

"I wish I knew what he wanted," she said absentmindedly.

"A date with you," Sasuke smiled behind his cup. He laughed when Sakura turned red and glared at him. "I'm joking - partially. Just keep an eye on him and what he does in the next coming month."

"Isn't that like, stalking?" Sakura gathered up her books and put them back into her bag.

"No," Sasuke replied, helping her. "Stalking is when you're being creepy. This is simply 'observational research'. It's for a greater purpose."

"Point taken," Sakura nodded. She stood from her seat, thanked Sasuke for the tea and left.

Sasuke stood at his front door and watched Sakura leave the compound. He had noticed her change in attitude and personality when it came to Naruto. She noticed his presence more, was nicer to him, talked to him, and hit him way less than before. She had accepted him as an equal like Sasuke, and that's what drew her to him. She was willing to grow and not step all over her teammate or belittle him like everyone else in Konoha seemed to do. He gave her one last glance before she disappeared around a corner, and walked back inside. He had some planning of his own to begin.

* * *

"Shit, not another hole!"

Naruto wiggled his finger through the newfound opening in his beloved orange and blue jacket. This one was in the middle of the back next to the red spiral design. Totally noticeable to anyone who looked closely. There were other rips and tears, though they were under the arm seam, or near the bottom hem. He felt like crying. This jacket has had his back for the last three years, and now he had to toss it. He didn't have the materials to fix it, nor did he have the money to.

He sighed as he tossed it to the floor. He'd deal with it later after the team briefing. Who knows maybe he'll be lucky enough to find another coat that someone tossed out. He doubted it. Dressed in a white shirt, and his orange pants, Naruto grabbed his pack, put on his shoes and left to go meet with his team.

As he set foot outside he immediately cursed his bad luck. It was mid August, how was it this windy? Doing his best to ignore the cold wind piercing through him, he focused on getting to the meeting place where his other two companions waited. His pace picked up as they came into view, and he noticed his beloved Sakura turn his way and waved at him, smiling. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but stupidly smile back at her.

"Good morning, Sakura," he greeted her then turned to Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked his teammate up and down, "Idiot, where's your jacket?"

"Nice to see you too," Naruto mumbled. He glared at his rival and in turn Sasuke only shrugged and turned away.

"Yeah, Naruto," Sakura pondered. "Aren't you cold at all?"

Naruto looked her way and saw that she was wearing a beige colored light jacket. He glanced to Sasuke to see he was wearing a light, black colored coat as well. He quickly retorted, "No way! It's actually pretty warm out today, if you ask me." he smiled broadly to prove his point only to hunker down when another strong breeze ripped through the area.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You sure about that?"

Naruto growled at him, "Yes, I'm sure! Besides, my jacket is dirty. I don't want to wear it when it's all smelly."

Sasuke snorted, "That's a first."

"You," Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his coat. "You wanna start something?"

Sasuke shook him off, "Let go of me. I don't want your smell to linger." He smirked at how Naruto's eyes crinkled when his nostrils flared. His teeth bared and a low growl emanated from his throat. It was too easy.

"Asshole," Naruto spat at him. He let go of Sasuke with a light shove, and brought his arms up around himself to shield his body arms from the cold.

"Could you two please not fight for once," Sakura sighed. "Naruto, don't you have a light windbreaker or a sweater?"

Naruto didn't reply for a moment. He felt shame creep up on him. "No." The response was so light, so heartbreaking. Sakura gave him a pitiful look, and he hated that. Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke take off his coat extending his arm out with it in hand.

"Here," Sasuke told him. "You can borrow it for today."

"What? What about you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "This long-sleeved shirt is thick enough to block the wind. I'll be fine." He nudged the jacket towards Naruto again.

Naruto reached out for it, grasping the soft, but warm material in his hand. The feeling heightened as he put it on himself. He eyed Sasuke, "What about my 'smell lingering'?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't care about that! Just make sure you give it back at the end of the day."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed. He adjusted the collar to stick up around his bare neck. He melted within the warmth. "Thanks, Sasuke."

He only nodded and turned to mind his own business but not before catching Sakura's eye. In that moment, they both knew what they'd be getting Naruto for his birthday.


End file.
